Legends:Darth Maul
Darth Maul foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith da espécie Zabrak e o primeiro Aprendiz Sith conhecido do Lorde Negro, Darth Sidious. Maul foi dado por sua mãe a Nightsister Kycina para Sidious, tentando livrá-lo do futuro de Nightbrother. Sidious o treinou nos caminhos do lado negro da Força enquanto ainda pequeno, se tornando um mestre nas artes de combate do Juyo, Jar'Kai, Teräs Käsi, construindo um sabre de luz duplo de cor vermelha. Em 33 ABY, Sidious deu a primeira missão de Maul (conhecida como Missão De Ralltiir): Desorganizar a organização criminal Black Sun. Maul desempenhou um papel que contribuiu nas Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY. Gerada por Darth Sidious, que na época vivia uma vida dupla como o Senador Palpatine de Naboo, como parte de seu plano para retirar o Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum de seu cargo, permitindo que Sidious tomasse seu cargo político, e formando o Império Galáctico. Após da Rainha Padmé Amidala de Naboo ter escapado do bloqueio feito pela Federação de Comércio em órbita acima de Naboo, Maul foi encarregado de seguí-la. Tendo achado-a no planeta de Tatooine, Maul duelou fortemente com o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Após o duelo, a Rainha consegue escapar, e Maul é mandado até Naboo onde duelou mais uma vez contra Jinn, mas dessa vez com seu aprendiz Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tendo matado Qui-Gon, Maul subestimou as habilidades de Kenobi, levando um Sai Tok de Obi-Wan, sendo derrotado por ele. thumb|Darth Sidious quando conheceu Darth Maul. Biografia 150px|thumb|left|Darth Maul quando criança. Maul era um Zabrak natural de Iridônia, não tinha nenhuma lembrança de seu mundo natal ou sua família, tendo sido dado pelas Nightsisters ainda criança para Sidious. Ensinado nos caminhos do Lado negro da Força desde jovem, Maul não possuía nenhuma emoção além da sede de sangue e do ódio. Durante sua adolescência, Sidious já havia o tornado em uma arma de puro ódio. Mesmo assim, Maul nunca havia pensado em matar Sidious, violando o Código Sith, pois já havia estabelecido certos apegos emocionais por seu Mestre. thumb|Maul em seu treinamento, sendo supervisionado por [[Darth Sidious.]] Seu último teste veio quando Maul foi abandonado em um planeta isolado na Orla Exterior, forçado a sobreviver sozinho enquanto era caçado por hordas de dróides assassinos. Após um mês, seu mentor retornou e desafiou seu aprendiz para um duelo, o qual Maul venceu. O ódio e a fúria tomaram conta de Maul e, e num audacioso ato final, ele quase matou seu mestre. Quando as emoções de Maul finalmente se acalmaram, ele preparou-se para a morte, mas ao invés disso seu mestre começou a rir. Por realmente querer matar seu mestre, Maul havia passado no teste final. E Sidious, o proclamou Darth Maul e o levou para uma nova residência no planeta de Coruscant. Ao contrário de seus aprendizes posteriores, Tyranus e Vader, Maul não tinha ambição de tomar o lugar de seu mestre. Ele sabia, no entanto, que a tradição dos Sith o obrigava a matar seu mestre antes que ele próprio pudesse tomar um aprendiz pra si. Habilidades Maul era perito em luta com sabre de luz, treinado como mestre na Forma VII de combate, que se utiliza como suporte as emoções e o lado negro. Ao contrário das técnicas tradicionais de duelo da maioria dos Jedi, Maul combinava sua técnica com sabre com incríveis habilidades acrobáticas, em artes marciais e combate desarmado, tornando-o um arauto da destruição, praticamente impossível de ser detido. Enquanto enfrentava múltiplos oponentes, Maul estendia a segunda lâmina de seu sabre de luz para formar um sabre duplo, dobrando sua letalidade. Maul frequentemente fazia uso disso para pegar seus oponentes de surpresa, já que poucos estavam preparados para o surgimento da lâmina extra. Maul baseou o desenho de seu sabre de luz no de Exar Kun. Maul era um mestre do estilo de luta Teräs Käsi, e também era perito no estilo Jar'Kai de usar um sabre de luz em cada mão. 170px|thumb|[[Darth Sidious aplicando tatuagens Sith no corpo de Maul.]] Maul era também perito em combinar a Força com seus talentos em mecânica. Seu mestre cedeu os fundos e os esquemas que ele precisava numa pequena construção em Coruscant para que pudesse trabalhar. Lá, Maul construiu sua speeder bike personalizada, Bloodfin e as sondas dróides Dark Eye. Maul possuía um poderoso transporte - um Infiltrador Sith chamado Scimitar - o qual possuía um gerador de escudo de invisibilidade. Este veículo foi desenvolvido por Raith Sienar, o homem que iria mais tarde desenvolver o Caça TIE para o Império Galáctico. Maul originalmente seguiu em incontáveis missões de terror para seu mestre, matando políticos, chefes do crime, mercadores e generais. A própria aparência de Maul foi concebida para causar medo no coração dos inimigos e nos aliados mais fracos dos Sith. Apesar de seus muitos sucessos não contados, Maul anseava por sua vitória sobre os Jedi. A Batalha de Naboo 170px|thumb|left|Maul confronta [[Qui-Gon Jinn em Tatooine.]] Antes da Batalha de Naboo, Maul foi enviado para capturar a Rainha Amidala e eliminar os dois Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que haviam sido enviados pela República Galática para terminar com o conflito e proteger a rainha. Maul quase falhou em sua tarefa em Tatooine estava sedento por vingança. Lutar com o povo da areia e piratas togorianos haviam o esgotado quando saiu de Tatooine. Ao chegar em Naboo, o guerreiro Sith, cheio de ódio, avançou contra os Jedi, ignorando a rainha e permitindo que ela escapasse. Em um terrível duelo durante a Batalha de Naboo, Maul foi incrivelmente capaz de enfrentar ambos os seus oponentes Jedi com a ajuda de seu sabre duplo. Maul finalmente teve sucesso em derrotar Qui-Gon. 150px|thumb|Maul enfrenta os dois [[Jedi em Naboo.]] No entanto, sua superconfiança, um traço comum dentre os da espécie Zabrak, levou a queda imediata de Maul quando este desafiou Kenobi. Obi-Wan, enfurecido pela morte de seu mestre, avançou na direção de Maul com um furioso assalto de golpes de sabre. Mas ao fazer isso, colocou a si mesmo em grande risco. Maul eventualmente empurrou com a Força o vingativo Obi-Wan em um abismo. Ele provocava o Jedi, que se segurava perigosamente em uma borda, assistindo seu sabre-de-luz cair no abismo. Mas ao acalmar sua cólera pela morte de Jinn, e conectando-se com a Força, Kenobi foi capaz de executar um espetacular salto pela abertura, e guiou com a força o sabre de Jinn até suas mãos. Sem perder tempo ao cair, Kenobi rapidamente cortou o atônito Darth Maul em dois antes que pudesse haver alguma reação. Maul mal teve tempo de expressar qualquer reação enquanto seu corpo caia dividido em dois pela escotilha. Guerras Clônicas Após sua derrota para Obi-Wan Kenobi em Naboo, Maul sobreviveu a sua queda no reator, colocando partes mecânicas para substituir as partes que lhe foi perdido em Naboo. Maul Conseguiu sair do de Naboo, e partir para Lotho Minor um planeta na Orla Exterior, viveu em exílio em uma caverna, se alimentando apenas de pequenos animais que entravam em seu abrigo.250px|thumb|left|Darth Maul em sua aparição na bola de Talzin. Tendo perdido quase toda sua memória após o seu duelo contra Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn, Maul só se lembrava de sua derrota para Kenobi, procurando vingança contra ele. A Mãe Talzin, a líder das Nightsisters era a única que sabia que Maul estava vivo, por isso mostrou ao ainda aprendiz sith Savage Opress, Maul em sua bola, e que ele poderia terminar seu treinamento. Retorno Reunido-se com Opress thumb|Darth Maul em seu estado aparente enlouquecido, no planeta de [[Lotho Minor.]] Mãe Talzin, a única que sabia da sobrevivência de Maul e de seu exílio em algum lugar nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Cerca de 21 ABY, depois de dez anos da derrota de Maul, ela deu um colar especial a Savage Opress, para achá-lo outra vez. Opress acabou por achar Darth Maul no planeta de Lotho Minor com a ajuda de seu colar que continha o sangue de Maul, e por uma criatura que considerava Maul seu mestre. Opress por sua vez, foi traído pela criatura e despejado na caverna onde Maul estava, e o Lorde Sith atacou Opress. O abalado Opress logo se introduziu a Maul como seu irmão. O Lorde Negro por suavez, não se lembrava de seu parentescom com Opress, por sua falta de memória após o combate de Maul contra Obi-Wan Kenobi em Nabbo. Ele portanto, disse não conhecer Opress. Logo, Opress presenteou Maul com o talismã que Talzin haveria lhe dado. Após pegar no talismã, Maul recuperou partes de sua memória perdida. Logo, Maul levou o talismã de volta a Dathomir, para ser tratado por Talzin. O Encontro com Darth Vader thumb Com a perda dos planos da Estrela da Morte durante uma fuga de prisioneiros, Darth Vader foi encarregado pelo Palpatine (Ex-Mestre de Maul) para encontrar as esquemáticas. Quando chegou a ele uma informação de uma possível base da Aliança Rebelde estaria instalada na lua vulcânica Sith Kalakar IV com os planos na sua posse, o Lorde Negro foi investigar, seguido de seu Mestre. Encontraram um grupo de fanáticos Sith (Profetas do Lado Negro), que conseguiram, não se sabe se por clonagem, uso de Alquimia Sith ou outros meios, ressucitar Darth Maul. Aos olhos de Maul e dos fanáticos, o passado de Vader como Jedi, "manchou-o", e apenas um Sith puro deveria ficar ao lado de Sidious. Então o cibórgue começou o combate contra Darth Maul, que queria substituir Vader como o novo aprendiz de Palpatine. O duelo foi dominado pelo hábil Maul, até que, voltando a pagar pela sua confiança, aproximou de Vader para o apunhalar pelas costas, mas não antes que Vader apunhalando-se, trepassando seu corpo robótico com o sabre de luz e, consequentemente, trepassando Maul, matando-o. thumb|250px|Vader apunhala Darth Maul cortando a si mesmo em [[Kalakar IV.]] Ao se juntar ao suspiciosamente não-surpreso Palpatine, Vader, gravemente danificado, suspeitou que aquele encontro fosse outro teste. A desconfiança entre mentor e estudante, alimentados por anos de testes assim, cresceu. Nos bastidores *'Darth Maul' foi representado no filme Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma pelo especialista em artes marciais Ray Park vindo de Raymond Park, e dublado pelo ator inglês Peter Serafinowicz. *Posteriormente seria revelado que Maul foi apenas um peão que seria usado indefinidamente por Darth Sidious até que o Lorde Sith tivesse encontrado seu aprendiz ideal: Anakin Skywalker. No entanto, antes de Skywalker, Sidious ainda obteria um completamente diferente - e também temporário - sucessor: o Jedi renegado Conde Dookan, renomeado Darth Tyranus (como mostrado em Ataque dos Clones.) *Durante a Guerra dos Clones um dos assassinos do Conde Dookan foi Savage Oppress irmão do Darth Maul. Aparições de Darth Maul.]] *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Marked'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma (jogo)'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' (flashback) *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' (visão de Anakin Skywalker) *''Jedi Quest'' Histórias em quadrinhos (visão de Anakin Skywalker) *''Old Wounds'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Resurrection'' in Star Wars Tales 9 (Identidade disputada) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' in Star Wars Tales 17 *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (PS2, XBOX Roupa/WII, XBOX Batalha Multplayer) Fontes * *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Blog de Leland Chee no StarWars.com }} Links externos *Warrior of Darkness: Um fanlisting de Darth Maul Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Machos Categoria:Nightbrothers Categoria:Ciborgues